Silanah
Silanah Redwings was an Eleint, or dragon, who travelled with the Tiste Andii in Moon's Spawn and was a companion to Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv She had red pebbled skin, iridescent scales, a ridged back, and glowing, multi-faceted eyes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.441-442Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.416 History According to Clip, their history of Anomander Rake told them that Silanah emerged alongside Rake after he had gone into Kurald Emurlahn after its sundering, when he and Kilmandaros had fashioned an alliance and sealed Emurlahn's gate.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 6 In Gardens of the Moon When the Malazan Empire freed the Jaghut Tyrant Raest from his barrow to challenge Anomander Rake, the Son of Darkness asked Silanah to help delay the Tyrant's march on Darujhistan. She was supported by four Tiste Andii Soletaken in the form of black dragons.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 Silanah was badly injured by Raest in the process, but he spared her life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.592 In Memories of Ice Anomander Rake and Caladan Brood allied with renegade Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm to battle the Pannion Domin. As the allied armies made their way east towards Capustan, Rake left Brood's camp, telling Korlat he felt the need for Silanah's comfort. He said he would return in a short while.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.308 Later, after the Pannion Domin's defeat at the Battle of Black Coral, the Soletaken Eleint Orfantal mentioned that Silanah was in the air above the battlefield.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.946 She likely had been aboard Moon's Spawn as it lay in wait below the waters of Ortnal's Cut before the battle. In Midnight Tides Udinaas and Feather Witch accidentally travelled to the Refugium where they met the Imass, Ulshun Pral, and the boy, Rud Elalle. Ulshan Pral spoke of a Hold the two Letherii had never heard of called Starvald Demelain. In an attempt to explain, he listed the names of many of its notable denizens including Silanah. He finished by calling them "Eleint. Draconean. Dragons. The Pure Dragons."Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.485 In The Bonehunters The imprisoned Eleint, Eloth, claimed that Silanah had been seduced to the side of the Soletaken Eleint against her own kind by the charms of Anomandaris.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79 In Toll the Hounds Black Coral became the home of the Tiste Andii after the destruction of Moon's Spawn. Silanah kept watch over the city from atop the New Palace. In ''The Crippled God'' ] Silanah returned with the Tiste Andii under Nimander Golit to Kharkanas and fought the Soletaken Eleint of the Tiste Liosan in the Defence of the First Shore. Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= The last ignition by pearlpencil.jpg|Anomander and Silanah by Tida Kietsungden File:Gadrobi Hills.jpg|Gabrobi hills by Corporal Nobbs |-|Spoiler images= File:Raest vs Silanah by Taylor Christensen.png|Raest vs Silanah by Taylor Christensen Notes and references de:Silanah Category:Females Category:Eleint